Game History
Our story starts in November of 2375. To grasp what is happening in Rising, please read this brief description of our game. Cardassia's Defection In 2375, Cardassia defected from the Dominion. In what was formally known as the Cardassian Liberation Front, the Cardassian Rebellion allowed for the Federation and their allies to win the Battle of Cardassia. The Dominion’s reaction to the rebellion was violent, causing the death of over 800 million Cardassians and worldwide destruction. During this time, Legate Damar, leader of the rebellion, died. Federation Influence Cardassia’s sacrifice and efforts in the war were not forgotten by the allies, or at least not by the Federation. When the United Federation of Planets extended a hand to the Cardassian Union to help recover from the devastating war, the government accepted the Federation’s offer for aide. Arrival of the Federation Soon after the end of the war, new civilian leader Alon Ghemor was responsible for, for the first time in history, off-world aid for the Cardassian people. Medical facilities quickly sprung up around the planet and began treating severe injuries and illnesses that happened as a result of the Dominion War as well as a general lack of health due to the arid environment and lack of growth on Cardassia. With medical facilities crews also arrived to help Cardassians in the rebuilding process. With these crews was the Darnak project, headed on-site by Keiko O'Brien. This experimental project is a two year project that will, in theory, change the chemistry of the ground so that Cardassia will be able to support large food crops. The project has recently begun. Darnak Project The Darnak Project was first conceived by scientists as a way to make Cardassia self sustaining. This was in 2362, however due to conflicts and then the Dominion, the Darnak project wasn’t realized until after the withdrawal of the Dominion and the Federation offered their aid. Keiko O’Brien, botanist for the Federation, surveyed the project on Cardassia that she’s heading up: the Darnak Project. As Keiko considers the implications of this joint Cardassian-Federation project, as well as the wellbeing of her family, her husband, Miles O'Brien, is supportive of his wife. Together, Keiko and Miles are curious about their future. Construction of the Embassy Shortly after a firm Federation presence was established, clearing and construction started on another structure. In the heart of the Cardassian capitol, the Federation began constructing the United Federation of Planets-Cardassian embassy. Haung Ming, a human born on Earth and with a Chinese ancestry was selected as the ambassador to Cardassia. He was also selected due to his half-Cardassian granddaughter, Amity Ming. The Second Rise of Damar During a small gala aboard the USS Titan, which orbits Cardassia, party goers were shocked when a face, thought to have been a famous victim of the Rebellion, appeared. Legate Corat Damar walked in in full uniform, alive and well. It was revealed that he was found by a civilian that discovered his injuries had not killed him, though nearly did. Taking him from the war, the old woman nursed him back to health. It was a long road and so that he’d be 100%, he remained in hiding until he was physically able to return. Now, Damar has once again assumed leadership of the Cardassian Union. Category:Incomplete